


Thought I'd Lost You

by jirachi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Let Felix Cry 2k19, also let byleth be sad, felix curses a lot also, hes an edgy bitch, she has gone through a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirachi/pseuds/jirachi
Summary: “Where IS she?!” Felix roared, taken aback by the sudden message from Mercedes.“Felix…” Mercedes looks to him with dismay._________________________________________aka byleth feelings lots of things, leaving on her own to sort them out, but getting messed up while trying to do so. felix is a worried and loving boy





	Thought I'd Lost You

“Where _IS_ she?!” Felix roared, taken aback by the sudden message from Mercedes.

“Felix…” Mercedes looks to him with dismay, but continues. “We… we don’t know. No one has seen her since late last night. We had assumed that she was possibly resting, but…” she trailed off, fidgeting her thumbs, trying not to meet his gaze.

“But _what_?”

“Dimitri said he had seen her leave in the early morning.” She states. “Apparently, she left without a word to anyone. Sylvain asked why he thought not to follow her or question, but Dimitri says it is none of his business.” She sighs. “It is unlike the professor to leave unannounced, and especially to not return after so many hours…” she looks down. “But I was hoping for the best.”

Felix felt his heart drop. ‘_That damned woman_’, he cursed to himself. _‘Even after all this time, she stills thinks she needs to hold everything to herself?’_

“Why did no one think to tell me this until now?!” he was practically screaming at this point, his hand already on his sword as he begun to sprint towards the gates of the monastery. “Felix! Please, wait! We do not know which direction she is in the slightest! Or anywhere she could be! The last thing we need is for you to also-“

“Don’t even _think_ about that,” he spits. “She… she isn’t weak. I just…” he trails off, trying to find the words for how he’s feeling. He knew, of course, but could never explain them to anyone else. The way Byleth made him feel while they spar, the look in her eyes as she bests him once again, the way her hair flows as she battles, as she walks, as she does anything. There isn’t a thing about her he doesn’t think is absolutely marvelous, and that’s exactly what makes this all the worse for him.

“… if you’re going, at least bring us along as well.” Mercedes looks up at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

“That will take far too long! I’m going, now, who knows what’s happened to her so far?! We can’t afford to wait any longer! If anyone were to tell me sooner…” he shakes his head. “I must go.”

Mercedes casts her eyes at his, but obliges, letting him leave. She turns to go inform the others while Felix runs as fast as he can to the only place he can think of.

Where Jeralt had fallen.

He knew Byleth wasn’t emotionless, and he knew the death of her father was something she had yet to comprehend or accept. For the Blue Lions, it had been five long years since his death, but to her, it had only been a few months. Felix too understood the feeling all too well; Glenn, his father… images imbedded in his brain that he wished to forget, now also in Byleth’s with her own family instead. He wished he could erase them all, wished he could bring her father back, wished he could do anything to help, but the best he could do now was find her and ensure her safety. As he approached the area from many years ago, he heard a shriek that was all too familiar, and his heart dropped as he approached the scene.

“**_BYLETH!_**”

____________________________________________________________________________________

Byleth stared at her reflection for what seemed like an eternity. The weight in her chest was agonizing, and for once she wished she would revert back to the carcass of a person she once was. Thoughts of her father, her students, her friends, everything that happened during that _damned_ battle, and everything they went through the long five years she was gone. She ached, she needed to get away. For a second, a minute, hell, maybe even forever. She walked out of her room, looking to ensure no one was around to see her. She headed out of the monastery gates, going to a place she had been having nightmares about since it happened.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she enters a vast field, surrounded by trees. She walks slowly to the middle, wincing as she pictures that horrific scene” Monica stabbing her father, him falling to the ground, and Solon preventing her Divine Pulse, the one goddess-damned time she needed it. Byleth falls to the ground and cries once again. Sob after sob, letting loose every emotion she has ever felt. Had emotions always hurt this bad? If so, she could not understand how everyone else handled them so well. While choking on her own sobs, she failed to recognize the sounds coming closer, closer, closer to her, until it was too late. Two men, covered head to toe in black clothing, run to her at once, stabbing her on either side. Before Byleth can even react, she is imbedded with both daggers, and lets out a horrific scream. As she falls to the ground, she thinks about all of the things she was never able to do, and the people who she loves the most. “Felix..” she whispers, regretting so many opportunities she could have taken to show how much she appreciated him. She hoped he would forgive her. The last thing she remembers before blacking out is the sound of someone familiar screaming her name, a gush of wind, and lots and lots of red. So much red.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Felix runs full force into the two men, knocking one of his feet, while puncturing the other in the chest with his sword. As he releases the one for his sword’s grasp, he towers over the other, and with no mercy, impales him, straight through his heart. His heart is racing at a mile a minute and he can barely catch his breath. He looks behind, in horror, to a blooded Byleth. He drops his sword and falls to his knees before her. “By… Byleth..” he chokes her name out, putting his hand through her hair. He looks to the side, noticing the daggers still sticking out of her. He gasps. “Fuck… fuck! We have to get you back.. Mercedes, Marianne, everyone.. anyone…” he pants, lifting her up as gently as possible. “That boar… he saw you leave, and said not a _fucking_ word?! What was he thinking?!” at this point, Felix can hardly contain himself as he heads back as quickly as he can.

Back at the monastery, Byleth was in the care of Mercedes and some of the best healers Fódan had to offer. Felix sits outside of the room on the ground, soaked in her blood. _‘Was I too late?’_ he wonders to himself. _‘I’m a fucking fool.’_

Sylvain walks over, taking a seat next to him as he hands him a damp towel. “Here, you should use this”, implying to clean himself up. Felix scoffs, throwing it on the ground. Sylvain sighs. “You know how strong she is, man.” Sylvain puts an arm around his childhood best friend and pulls him close. “She’ll get through this. She gets through everything. We’re all just glad you could find her and she’s here.” Sylvain pats him on the back, getting up to let him regain himself. Alone time was Felix’s forte.

Mercedes exits the infirmary, and slowly walks up to Felix, kneeling beside him. “… she’s okay, Felix. She’s going to be alright. She’s breathing and…. She’s okay.” She gently puts her hand on his shoulder. Felix feels a gigantic weight leave his chest, putting his face in between his hands. He looks up at Mercedes who in turn helps him stand, escorting him to her bed. “I’m sure she’s going to be in pain when she wakes, and she’s still out for the mean time, but I believe she would be happy to have your company.” Mercedes smiles at him. “I’ll leave you to it, then, and please let me know when she wakes and if she needs anything! I will be around.” He nods as she walks out, gently closing the door behind her.

Felix sinks into the chair next to her bed. “I can’t believe you almost got yourself killed.” He says in a sarcastic tone. “The Ashen Demon, huh?” he scoffs. He frowns as he sees specks of red seep through her bandages, and gently puts her hand in his. The things she does to him, he swears. His head rests on the edge of her bed and he listens to her soft breaths. Thank the Goddess that she’s able to breathe so freely despite it all. He goes to move slightly when he hears her speak up.

“…lix.”

He jolts up. “Byleth?”

“Felix….” She looks to the side he is seated at and smiles. Goddess, she was even beautiful when bed ridden. “Were.. you the one who came for me?”

He looks away, trying to find the words to say to her. “… yeah, it was me. Dammit, By.. what were you thinking?” he slightly laughs, but midway through, the laugh turned into a whimper. “I.. really thought I had lost you.”

“Felix… I refuse to go down that easily.” She moved to put her hand on his face, but winced at the pain from her side. He jumped up to help her back in place. “Be careful! Idiot.. you were just stabbed twice, don’t go moving as you normally would!” he laments, but automatically feels guilty once Byleth sinks into her bed with a regretful look.

“I’m… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you where I was going. Emotions are.. new to me. I don’t know how to handle them, and I just wanted…” she looks at him, tears in her eyes. “I just wanted to get away. Forget it all. Why is it so hard?” Byleth was not one for crying, her only time being when Jeralt has passed and just before this when she had went to the location. She felt stupid and embarrassed to do it in front of someone such as Felix especially. Much to her surprise, though, he leaned forward to brush off her tears with his thumb. “… you know, you don’t have to go through it alone…” he said softly, averting her gaze. “People care about you.. I - … I care about you.” He gulped. She chuckled softly and pulled his face up to hers, looking deeply into his amber eyes. “You know.. once I had realized what had happened back there… I was so scared, and so sad. So scared that I wouldn’t be able to see you again… and so sad that I wouldn’t ever be able to do this.”

“Do what?” Felix asked in confusion, but at that moment, Byleth has pulled his face directly in front of her own, and gently put her lips to his. Felix swore he has never felt something so genuine in his entire life. Possibly he was born for this. After a short while, she pulled away and looked at him.

“I love you, Felix, and thank you.”

Felix could feel his cheeks heat up, but ignored it, pulling Byleth into another kiss, this one much more passionate.

“I love you too, Byleth.” He said after releasing the kiss. “Don’t you ever pull some dumb shit like that again.”

“… I can’t promise that.” She sneers, wrapping her hand tightly in his. “But as long as you’re with me, I won’t have to worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm obsessed with fe3h and felix is my BABY but boy is he hard to write. i hope i did him justice. anyway we need more felix/byleth and i'm here to deliver. also i haven't written in forever so i hope this isn't awful. if anyone has any recommendations or ideas feel free to leave them!! i'd love to write more :3 thank u for coming by!


End file.
